


out of the pollen

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You are not sleeping on the couch. It's not like this is the first time we've shared a bed.' They're sharing a bed again, like they did in Australia. Except that Haru is closer now, dozing off against the warmth of Rin's back, and Rin is blushing in the darkness and trying to ignore the fact that he's getting hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of the pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favourite little shark boyfriend! May your days be filled with happiness and your future be as bright as your eyes.

Being shuttled back and forth between two countries is something Rin probably will get used to in time. For now he looks out of the window at the clouds drifting by lazily outside the plane, and wonders how it'll be.

' _You're welcome to stay with me for the night before going back_ ,' Haru had said over their video call. ' _We can take the train to Iwatobi together_.' Clearly Rin hadn't thought it through because-- the both of them together alone? Rin shifts nervously in his seat as the plane descends through the clouds, and Tokyo stretches out beyond the field of his vision.

+

Haru is waiting at the airport, and when Rin comes through the first thing Haru does is hug him. Rin is still taller, but Haru has bulked up a little and Rin wonders if the rest of the night and the train ride is going to be like this. He likes Haru more than he should, this much Rin knows. But he hadn't been prepared for the way his heart would leap upon seeing Haru, a yearning to close the distance between them.

'I'll cook you dinner,' Haru tells him as they take the subway to his place. 'Miso mackerel and rice.' 

Rin laughs. He can't help it. Haru looks so earnest, and Rin's heart is thumping away loudly in his chest. 'Sure, Haru. Mackerel is fine.'

+

Haru has a new apron. It's still blue, but this one has a dolphin on the front and he tells Rin it is a gift from Rei. Rin drops his bags in the living room and flops facedown onto the couch. The entire flat smells of a scent that is decidedly  _Haru_ , like cheap shampoo and chlorine and the undeniable smell of grilled mackerel.

When they're done with the meal and Rin emerges from the shower, Haru freezes in his tracks. Rin looks at him curiously before Haru gestures to Rin's body.

'That's... All?' Rin is in a shirt and boxers, and he looks down at himself.

'That's how I sleep.'

Haru shakes his head. 'The nights are still cool here. I'll lend you my pajamas.' 

As it turns out, they're a little too tight in the chest and short in the leg. Rin is embarrassed but tries his best not to show it as Haru stares him down before nodding approvingly.

+

'You are not sleeping on the couch. It's not like this is the first time we've shared a bed.' They're sharing a bed again, like they did in Australia. Except that Haru is closer now, dozing off against the warmth of Rin's back, and Rin is blushing in the darkness and trying to ignore the fact that he's getting hard.

That is, until Haru shifts in his sleep and Rin realises that he's hard, too. Haru's erection nestles up snugly against Rin's butt as Haru sighs in his sleep and shifts closer, practically  _spooning_  Rin.

Rin squeezes his eyes shut and prays that Haru won't wake up. Rin is painfully hard and he slips a hand down, to touch himself, pulling the waistband of the pajama trousers he'd borrowed from Haru down and stroking as slowly as possible so as not to jostle Haru. Rin tries to steady his breathing as he brings his thumb up to rub over the head of his own cock, biting his own lip in frustration.

'Rin.' Oh,  _fuck_.

'Y-yes?' 

Haru, despite being awake, has clearly no idea what social decorum dictates. Rin has not shared his bed with many men but he's pretty sure if you wake up and discover you're pressing your erection against a friend you should pull away before anything else happens.

'I'm hard.'

Rin wants to die. 'I know.'

'So are you.'

Haru's voice is so close to his ear, and he's practically purring. There's a hand sliding down over his own, closing around Rin's cock. Rin jerks and whines, accidentally pushing up against Haru's erection. 

'Do you want this?' Haru asks. 'Rin, answer me.'

Rin pushes Haru's arm off and turns over, facing him. Haru's face is flushed and Rin wants to kiss him.

'Yes.'

+

Breakfast is a quick one before Rin and Haru set out for the train station, ready to head to Iwatobi. Haru dozes off leaning on Rin's shoulder in the train, tuckered out from last night. He's drooling a little, and Rin wonders if Haru is dreaming about mackerel.

They're going home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am found on [tumblr](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com).


End file.
